We Made a Baby
by theaverys
Summary: April tells Jackson they're pregnant and they celebrate. Takes place between 10x21 and 10x22. One shot. Smut. Enjoy!


**Another smutty fic. But this time it's also sweet too, at least I hope it worked out like that! Takes place after 10x21 and before 10x22. Thanks to marivaleria and iamthawingiwasperfect for the idea!**

**Read & review so I know what you think :)**

**And ps - remember I own nothing here.**

* * *

A thick cloud of silence filled the air. Jackson didn't blink and his mouth was hanging wide open. "What?" He asked her quietly, he had to ask her again because he could have sworn she just told said she's pregnant.

April ran her hands through her long red hair before they landed on the curve of her hips. "I'm…pregnant Jackson. We're..we're pregnant. We're having a baby."

She waited for him to process the news and she could tell her was getting there. "Us? We're having a baby?" he asked, pointing at her belly which was obviously still flat. She nodded, a smile threatening to spread across her face. Her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth and she couldn't hold back her happiness. She knew they had nothing figured out yet but that didn't mean she didn't want to have his baby. They had time to figure everything out. They had nine months.

Before she could worry any more about his reaction she saw the grin she was trying to hold back herself cover his face and he walked towards. "You're giving me a baby?"

She nodded. "We made a baby." Now she was sure he was as happy as she was and she was thrilled. He scooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss like the one that knocked her up in the first place and then slung her over his shoulder.

He had more questions like how far along she was and how they were going to raise their now real child, but during this moment he just wanted to make love to his wife.

She giggled. "Jackson! Where are we going?!"

He responded in the most serious voice he had, "to the bedroom". She laughed again, she was more than ready to show her husband how much she loved him too.

Her heart swelled at how softly he deposited her on their bed. He used his arms to hold himself over her and gently kissed her soft lips and then her cheek. He sucked on her neck a little harder than usual until there was a small mark forming right below her ear. She knew what he was doing.

"You did not just mark me." She chuckled, gently pushing him away just enough to tease him. But if there was any time she'd let him do that it'd be tonight.

"Is that so bad?" Jackson asked her lovingly, noticing she was already glowing. She shook her head slowly and he pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel him gaze into her eyes and as cheesy as it sounds, it felt like he was staring into her soul. There was something about it when they got to be this close and really touch that she felt like she knew him better than anyone else. She reached for his hands and he pinned them down on both sides of her head before he went back to this time gently kissing her neck.

He groaned when her small hands left his and he felt them settle on the small of his back. She pushed them up the back of his shirt until he groaned and rolled them over, pulling her so she was nestled into his lap. He stared at her, mesmerized, while she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and then unhooked her dark green bra. She pulled it off and tossed it onto their otherwise clean floor. When she stood up to pull off her jeans, he did the same and quickly whipped off his shirt too. He watched her pull down her matching green panties and could barely contain himself. His wife was not only breathtakingly beautiful, but she was hot as hell.

He crawled back over her on the bed, only to kiss down the entire front of her body. When he stopped at her breasts, she thought she was going to cum right away. They were much more sensitive than he ever remembered them being. She loved the way he loved them, like the way he groaned every time he felt them or kissed them. The amount of time he spent there was nothing to complain about either.

The squeak she made when he took her nipple into his mouth was his undoing. Her chest was heaving up and down and her fists clenched the sheet beneath her. The way she was reacting to him now made him even more excited to get in between her legs. He quickly pulled her them apart and dropped kisses along the inside of her thighs. April moaned when she felt his tongue slide across her wet center.

"Oh my God Jackson," She whispered, barely even audible at all. He smirked. That was an even better reaction than what he had been hoping for. When he dipped his tongue inside her he could tell she was about to lose it already. He found her clit and barely touched it, gaining a scream from her already. The next thing he knew she had her hand on her breast, squeezing it gently. He couldn't believe his wife of all people was fondling herself while coming down from an orgasm. And then on top of it, the way she was dripping for him made him ready to be inside her.

When she pushed him onto his back and crawled down his body, he groaned. He had received head before he was married to April but nothing ever came close to the way she did it. It's like she had been doing it for years. The way she knew his body more than he did blew his mind.

"April," he mumbled name in a husky tone. He would never ask her to do this but the feel of the hand or mouth on his cock was one of the best feelings in the world to him. She wrapped her hand around his hard cock and started rubbing him up and down. She loosened her grip as she went up his shaft and gripped a little tighter when going back down him. His eyes rolled back into his head.

It caught him off guard when she took his tip into her mouth and circled her tongue around him. When she bobbed her head as far as she could down his shaft he had to hold on with everything he had. His hands settled into her hair, guiding her up and down as she sucked him off easily. She had him to the point where he couldn't hold on any longer if her mouth was around him and he could hear her moaning every time his dick hit the back of her throat. She hummed softly and the vibration he felt from it got him off quicker than he meant to.

"April. Fuck, April I'm..." He started to tell her but he was too late when he accidentally unloaded down her throat. She swallowed as much of it as she could, taking a peek up at Jackson only to see his eyes closed and a look of utter content on his face.

After she licked him clean, she scooted back up his body and laid on top of him. She placed a kiss on his neck and then his lips and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly she was filled with insecurities. With a red face she asked him,"You didn't like it? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head right away. "No, I loved it. I didn't mean to...surprise you like that." and hung his head in shame.

April grinned. He had tried to warn her, she heard him. But honestly she took it as a compliment that she unhinged him that quickly.

She smirked down at him. "I liked it."

When she said things like that, he wanted to maul her. She felt him digging into her and he rolled on top of her again. He down at her and then pushed into her slowly. She was so tight around him he could barely take it. The sounds she made and the way she felt around him made him want to explode and then on top of it she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

The pattern he formed of thrusting in and out of her was made even better when she started meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder, Jackson!"

He could do that. He pulled out and slammed back into her, making her gasp for air as they rocked back and forth together. Every time he pushed back into her she screamed and he could tell that sex was going to be different the next couple of months. Not that he was complaining though.

When she started to shake and her head dropped back onto the pillow in ecstasy, he knew she was there. He continued pumping into her, while watching how much that only enhanced her second orgasm of the night and when she was almost done, he came too. The feeling of him spilling over as he buried himself inside of her made her want to cry out about how good it felt.

They were silent for the next couple of minutes, until he pulled out of her and fell onto his back beside her. She slung her arm across his chest and nestled her head into his side.

"I love you so much Jackson." She told him, leaning up to give him a kiss.

He was beaming. "I love you too baby."

And then he looked down at her belly. "...and you baby."

* * *

**Reviewsss :)**


End file.
